borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skagzilla
Background Skagzilla is a monster that you fight after a series of easy quests. There is a game play video on YouTube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGjvKGOw7qU&feature=related The creature is about 3 1/2 times the size of an Alpha skag, and far more difficult to kill. It will take a large amount of ammunition to kill the giant skag, so it is recommended you come prepared(scoped weapons are useful). Quest Info *Quest Name: Big Game Hunter *Quest Giver: Ernest Whitting *Quest Steps: #Acquire Bait (Listed as Skagzilla Bait) #Place Bait (Listed as bait placed) #Kill The Beast (Listed as Skagzilla killed) General Strategy Skagzilla will roar when he first emerges into the arena, providing an opportunity for players to score several critical hits by shooting into his gaping maw with a fully automatic weapon. It should be noted that since he has a high resistance to shock, corrosive, and incendiary damage, weapons of these types will barely affect him. Explosive weapons however can deal a large amount of damage to him if you can get a critical hit. His defences and a very high amount of life should be taken into account when planning on fighting Skagzilla. Skagzilla has several different attacks. The simplest of these is to move to his target and slash with his claws. This attack can be avoided simply by backing away. This attack exposes his belly, so a couple of good hits can be taken when he does it. He will do this if the target is close or if he doesn't feel like leaping or charging. Like his lesser brethren, he will also put his head down and charge. This attack is difficult to avoid and causes knock back, however some of the damage from this attack can be mitigated (reduced) by leaping to the side. This also has the benifit of directing the knockback to Skagzilla's vulnerable flanks, allowing for yet more good hits to be dealt if the player is quick enough. Another of his attacks is a pounce and body slam with accompanying shockwaves radiating through the ground. This can be totally avoided by sprinting forward and slightly to the side when he leaps, and then jumping up just before he hits. Again, this evasive manuever lets a player get at Skagzilla's tender backside and flanks. He will also vomit up a bright beam of non-elemental energy (as pictured), which he will sweep from his right to his left. While his mouth is open the whole time he is spewing the beam, the beam itself is quite damaging but if you manage to avoid it you can get multiple critical hits by shooting his open mouth and take his health down fairly quickly. Multiple shots to his head when he is stalking forward will increase the likihood of Skagzilla using his beam attack, so use that fact to advantage. His last attack is a massive spitball of non-elemental energy that deals splash damage and does increasing damage depending on how close the player is to the impact site. This does not present any opening for an attack, as Skagzilla's mouth is open for less than a second during delivery, and presents no opportunity to get in at his sides before he is moving or attacking again. There is also little to no warning that he's about to release it, so to avoid the worst of it either be constantly zig-zagging while backing up, or perform serpentine back and forth while sprinting. Like all enemies with a projectile attack he'll try to lead his target, so zig-zagging and serpentine will cause him to miss, mostly. Like all Skags, Shotgun blasts are particularly effective against this optional boss creature. Also like all Skags, don't turn your back on him unless sprinting. When sprinting make sure to constantly turn at a shallow degree to reduce the damage done by his charge attack, also change the direction of the turn every now and again. Additional Info After you first defeat Skagzilla, he will simply be in his pen when he respawns rather than emerge from his cave. If you defeat him a second time and approach his cave, you will hear a roar but a second Skagzilla will not appear. An easy method to farm Skagzilla after you kill him the first time is to jump into the pen and lead him to the exit. If you jump down, he will not follow, and will instead roar repeatedly in frustration, allowing for easy criticals. This method can also be used to kill him for the first time if you die after causing him to spawn. Grenade-jump to the exit platform on the far south end of the arena and fire at him to attract his attention, and then fall (or get pushed) onto the ground. He will rush to the gate and repeatedly roar, providing an easy kill. Here is an example. thumb|300px|left Trivia *Skagzilla is obviously a play on words of the poster monster "Godzilla". This is further emphasized by his "beam" attack, reminiscent of Godzilla's own atomic mouth blast. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses